cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Hedaya
Dan Hedaya (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984)'' [John Gomez]: Shot by Peter Weller as Dan tries to shoot Peter from behind. (Dan was under heavy prostectics when his character is shot) *''Blood SimpleBlood Simple (1984)'(1984) [Julian Marty]: Buried alive by John Getz by the side of the road. Dan had earlier been shot in the chest by M. Emmet Walsh in Dan's office; John discovered him and attempted to dispose of the "body," only to have Dan come to while John was driving him away. *[[Commando (1985)|Commando (1985)]] [Arius]: Shot repeatedly with a shotgun by Arnold Schwarzenegger until he falls off a balcony. *Wise Guys (1986)' ''Castelo: Dies after his cigar is lighted causing an explosion to blow up the building he is in due to a gas leak. *''The Addams FamilyThe Addams Family (1991)'(1991)[Tully Alford, the Addams' Attorney]: Buried alive by Christina Ricci and Jimmy Workman, after Dan is blown through a window by Christopher Lloyd and falls into an open grave. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) (Thanks to Wen) *[[Alien: Resurrection (1997)|Alien: Resurrection (1997)]] [General Martin Perez]: Stabbed/impaled in the back of the head by an alien's mouth; he dies after feeling the back of his head and pulling out a chunk of brain. (Thanks to Wen) *ShaftShaft (2000)(2000)' [''Jack Roselli]: Shot in the back by Vanessa L. Williams while Dan is holding a gun on Samuel L. Jackson, after Vanessa shoots Ruben Santiago-Hudson. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Payback'' (1986) [Reuben Reydolfo]: Shot to death by Graham Beckel on a boat. (Thanks to Robert) *'[[Person of Interest (2011 series)|''Person of Interest: The Fix (2011)]] Sullivan'': Shot to death, off screen by Enrico Colantoni and his body found by Taraji P. Henson. *Gotham: Year Zero: Nothing's Shocking (2019)' [Detective Dix]: Strangled to death by Sarah Pidgeon disguised as Donal Logue Gallery Hedaya, Dan Hedaya, Dan Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Jewish Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:DC Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Gotham cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Cheers cast members Category:The Addams Family cast members Category:People who died in a The Addams Family film Category:Paramount Stars Category:ER cast members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by head impalement Category:Death scenes by head stabbing Category:Syrian actors and actresses Category:Arab-American actors and actresses Category:Syrian-American actors and actresses